


Talking It Through

by broken_hearted_bard



Series: History Revealed [2]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 06, Spoilers for season 6, Wyatt Halliwell mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige and Chris talk after the events of Secret's Out.<br/>2nd in the series.<br/>(Would be an episode or two after where we were)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking It Through

"So, Chris," Piper said gently. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to. Because I didn't want to burden you, or put too much pressure on you," he replied. Chris stared hard at Piper. "I...I have to be conceived, at some point, pretty soon, and I know that you and Leo are...well...you know."

"Divorced," Leo said quietly. 

"I can't believe you're my nephew!" Phoebe exclaimed. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh my god...I never hit on you, did I?"

Chris shuddered. "No, ew. The closest we ever got to that was when that blond chick stole your identity, or the time that you were Aphrodite," he explained.

"Oh thank god!" Phoebe said.

Paige chuckled and then rolled her eyes. "Well, that's good, I guess. Hey, how did that work, anyway?"

"How did what work?" Chris asked.

"I think we're all wondering about the future," Piper said. "Your future. In your world, the Titans weren't vanquished, right?"

Chris hunched and looked away from the group. There were some lies that he'd told, in order to get them to trust him, that would now come back to bite him. He shrugged.

"Chris, what happened with the Titans in your timeline?" Leo asked.

"Okay, okay. So...Paige got turned to stone, and she remained stone for years after that. But she was healed, I promise. I grew up knowing you, Paige. But...so...the Titans were defeated, in my time. It wasn't them that made the world so awful, so horrible for everyone," he said.

"Why did you lie?" Phoebe asked.

"I had to have an in somehow, with all of you. So, I fibbed a little bit to get you to use the powers of the Gods, and also...to...uh..." Chris trailed off.

"To turn me into an Elder," Leo supplied. "I guess...I'm not one, in your timeline?"

"You are, yeah, but that didn't happen until a few years after I was born. And I...I want to say I'm sorry, but I...I'm just not. So you're an Elder a few years before, big deal."

"It is a big deal, Chris. Your mother and I now have to deal with the fact that our son not only broke us up, but could ruin his own existence by doing so. I may have to convene a council with the Elders just to see what we do now. They'll have to be told," Leo replied.

"Well, now, wait a minute," Paige said. "I don't think you have to go tell them just yet. You and Piper can fix Chris's timeline all by yourselves."

"I'm with Greg now. I can't just up and break it off with him because I have a son to conceive with my ex-husband, I mean, really," Piper said.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked. "I mean, Greg's not the love of your life, Leo is."

"Thank you for that, Phoebe," Piper said sarcastically.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Chris added. "I have to get back to figuring out which demon is going to turn Wyatt evil."

"I still can't believe that," Leo responded. "He's such a sweet little boy, I can't...it's so..." he trailed off.

Piper reached out and squeezed Leo's hands before sitting back again. "I know. It's unbelievable. But, we have to do everything we can to ensure it doesn't happen."

"So, Wyatt made your world a nightmare?" Phoebe asked bluntly.

Chris nodded. "He rules over all. He's cruel and totalitarian. Something happened to him in his formative years. A demon took him, kidnapped him, or...used magick to turn him, something."

"Does everyone know about magick, then?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. Wyatt rules both the magickal and non-magickal worlds. He controls puppet-governments, for the non-magickal,. But, yeah. The magick secret is out of the bag, big time. People are afraid. There's witch trials..." Chris trailed off at the frightened look on Phoebe's face.

"Run by Nathaniel Pratt?" she whispered.

Chris frowned. "Uh, yeah. Wyatt does what he can to save the witches on Pratt's radar, which is a lot considering Wyatt's ultimate goal is the spread of evil, but...yeah. Why?"

"Am I dead in your time, Chris?" Phoebe asked.

Chris shook his head. "No, Aunt Phoebe, you're very much alive," he confirmed.

"It sounds awful," Paige commented.

"It is," Chris replied.

"What else, Chris?" Leo asked.

"What do you mean?" Chris responded.

"What else should we know about your time that you haven't told us?" Leo clarified.

"I don't...I...I've already said way too much. Everything I've told you could change the future in even worse ways," Chris explained.

"Right," Piper said. "But...isn't changing the future the reason you came here in the first place?"

"Yes, but...we have no way of knowing what telling you these things will do. I mean, I may never get born now, and Wyatt...he may still turn out as the ruler of all evil. There's no way to know," Chris said.

"You'll get born," Leo added as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked pointedly at Piper. "We'll make sure of it."

Chris nodded, but inside he was worried. They had no way of controlling that, not when they weren't already a couple and Piper seemed reluctant to resume the relationship she and Leo had before Chris's arrival.

"We'll do whatever is necessary to save Wyatt," Phoebe said.

"And, if something goes terribly wrong, we can always bind his powers," Paige added.

"That....that might not work," Chris cautioned.

"And even if it did," Piper said. "I'm not sure how comfortable I am with that."

"Me either, and with a kid as powerful as Wyatt, it'll probably need to be a potion and a power-of-three spell," Phoebe added.

"Why wouldn't it work?" Leo wondered.

Chris's eyes slid away from the faces of his family. "Because when someone dies who performed a binding, the binding is broken," he whispered.

"Which one of us dies?" Paige asked.

"Well, it can't be me...you already said," Phoebe said.

"Apparently we're close in the future," Paige added.

"So it has to be me," Piper said. "Is that it?"

Chris nodded miserably.

"Oh." Piper absorbed the information for a few moments and then asked, "When?"

"I really can't...I can't tell you that, Mom," he replied.

Piper's face lifted into a broad, overjoyed smile. 

"Maybe you've already changed Piper's fate," Leo suggested.

A smile spread slowly over Chris's face. "Maybe," he agreed.

***********************

END


End file.
